In the past, a technique using electromagnetic induction has been widely used as a wireless electrical power transmission technique. In recent years, an electrical power transmission technique using resonance of an electric field or a magnetic field has attracted attention. For example, an electrical power transmission system using a resonance phenomenon of a magnetic field generated by a resonant element including a coil and a capacitor has been suggested (for example, see Patent Literature).